Théo Barbot
Théo Barbot is an artist and a sculptor. In "Copycat", when Ladybug doesn't attend the unveiling of his statue of her and Cat Noir, he becomes frustrated. When Cat Noir claims to "have a thing" with Ladybug, Théo also becomes jealous and gets akumatized by Hawk Moth into Copycat, a doppelganger of Cat Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Théo is a bit taller than Adrien, with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch. Civilian attire He wears a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black overshirt, gray jeans, and black boots. As Copycat Copycat looks the exact same as Cat Noir, including his physical features. Personality Théo is creative and gracious. He appreciates Ladybug for protecting Paris; he's sure they have a lot in common. Though more on the quiet side, he has a lot of passion for his work and the things he cares about. He has feelings for Ladybug and he takes it hard when she doesn't show up for the reveal of his statue. He also gets easily jealous when Cat Noir brags about he and Ladybug being a couple, claiming that Cat Noir isn't good enough for her. However, after he is reverted back to his normal self, he gets over his frustration and jealousy, appreciating Ladybug signing his photo of her and being at peace about Cat Noir and Ladybug being together--not knowing that it isn't the case. As Copycat, he is overcome by his jealousy of Cat Noir and admiration of Ladybug. He makes a bad name for Cat Noir by stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre and he captures Cat Noir and attempts to trick Ladybug into thinking that he is the real Cat Noir, in hopes of achieving her affection. When he isn't able to fool Ladybug, he shouts that no one will have her and attacks Cat Noir. While cunning and determined, he falls for Ladybug's trick of asking him about their secret promise that they never made, which he thinks they have. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Copycat.png|As Copycat Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Cat Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Jealousy Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Humans Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Artists Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Lovers Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Liars Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Brian Beacock Category:Characters voiced by Ezra Weisz Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains